To Hell With Rule 12
by Alwaysrogue
Summary: During NCIS season 9 AU. It's about tim & abbs.. taking their relationship to the next level, and it's hard hiding it from Tony and everyone else. McAbby, maybe some Tiva
1. Chapter 1: Seven Years

**Disclaimer: i do not own NCIS or its Characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Seven Years**

* * *

Tony walked out of the elevator into the squad room and to his desk to drop off his stuff then go down to Abby's Lab cause he needed her help with something.

"Good morning Tony" said Ziva

"Can't talk now i have to go see Abby" he started for the 2nd elevator

"She's not here Tony" McGee said

Tony stopped and turned around "Where is she?"

"This is the day she comes in late" said McGee

"Why today? Why not tomorrow?" asked Tony

"seven years ago today Tony, thats why today" anwsered McGee

"Whats the date?" Tony asked turning on his coputer

"may 24" said Ziva "why?"

Tony sat hard in his office chair. "seven years..." he said staring at Ziva's desk

"What happened seven years ago today?" asked Ziva

"Kate..." was all Tony could say "Abby so she's...?"

"You mean the agent who sat here" Ziva said pointing at her desk

"Yes Tony she's at the cemetary, and yes Ziva"

"Where's Gibbs?" Asked Tony

"MTAC maybe? Haven't seen him all morning" said McGee

Meanwhile at the cemetary. Abby sat infront of the headstone of Caitlin 'Kate' Todd. Placing a dozen Black Roses at the base.

"Goodmorning Kate" Said the goth

"Hello Abby" Kate's voice said

"I brought you some flowers" Abby said

"aaawww black roses our favorite, they're beautiful Abs Thank You" said the smiling vision of her friend

"your welcome Kate" Abby said smiling

"So how is everyone? Tony still joking around like a kid?"

"We're all good. Yeah Tony is still a big kid."

"Well things never change with him" Kate said

"nope" Abby said giggling

"Hows McGee? and Ducky?"

"McGee and Ducky are good...i miss you Kate" she said as a tear rolled down her face

"Oh Abs don't cry...i miss you too" Kate said kneeling infront of Abby "I'm still here for you"

"i wish you were here...literaly..." said Abby

"I know me too. so hows Gibbs?" asked Kate

"He's good, fine...and right behind me...Hi Gibbs" she said turning around looking up at him

"Hey Abs" he said kneeling down next to Abby placing a dozen red roses next to Abby's Black ones

"They're beautiful Gibbs" his vision of Kate said

"I miss her Gibbs" Said Abby as two more tears rolled down her face

"I know Abs. We all do." wraping his arm around her shoulder and wipping the tears from her face. just then gibbs phone rang

"Yeah. Gibbs" he said into his phone "where?...right" he hung up "come on Abs we got work to do."

"Ok...Bye Kate" Kissing her hand then placing it on Kate's name

"Bye Abs" blowing a kiss back and waving

Back in her lab, Abby started to turn on her computers.

"GOODMORNING BABIES" she said to her computers with a smile "I saw Kate today...you all remember her" Placing her purse on her desk then putting her lunch into the fridge.

Walking over to her main computer and phone waiting for the team to call and ask for her help. While waiting she turned on her CD player. And started doin cart wheels around her lab. About an hour or so later McGee came in with evidence.

"Abby?" McGee called

"Hey Timmy!" Abby yelled

"Abby turn that down!" McGee yelled

Abby turned off her music.

"Thank you" McGee said in a grumpy tone

"You ok Timmy?" Abby asked worried

"Yeah...just great. here's the evidence." McGee said droping the box on the table

"No Timmy something is wrong. Did Tony go to far again?" she asked

"He always goes to far. He doesn't know when to quit." McGee said wanting to punch something

"Thats who he is Timmy"

"Yeah the Immature 'Senior Field Agent'. And what about you huh? Acting all happy all the time geez you know how annoying that is?"

"TIM" Abby now very worried

"AND GET OVER KATE SHE'S GONE ABBY SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" McGee said in a harsh tone

Just at that moment Tony came in and was about to say something but stopped. Abby now mad and in tears started to yell.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY LAB NOW MCGEE!"

Relizing that he just pissed off his girlfriend he tried to apologize.

"A-Abby I'm so..."

"GET OUT!"

She slammed the door and locked it not realizing that she had just locked Tony in there with her. She ran to the back part of her lab hid behind her desk and started to cry. Tony not knowing if it would be safe or not followed her to comfort her.

"Abs?" Tony called

"Tony? H-how d-did...?" asked Abby

"Well i was already in your lab when you locked the door on McGee...wanna tell me what happened?" Tony said sitting down next to his upset friend

"I-i don't know whats wrong with him today...he never yells at me...my own boyfriend...sweet little Timmy...yelled at me" wipping her tears "was he like that at the crime scene?"

"Yeah. A little bit this morning too. I mean i didn't know it was that bad."

"He said that you were immature and He called me annoying...i'm not annoying? am i?"

"Immature?! i'm not...No Abs your not your just...you. look you don't want Gibbs to see you upset and us not working...do you?" Asked Tony

"no...i don't" said Abby wiping her face of tears

"Then wipe those tears, put a smile on that face little sister...and let me out?" Smiling

"ok" unlocking the door and smiling "Thanks Tony" smiling

"Welcome abs bye" kissing the side of her head and heading out the door

Back in the squad room. McGee was sitting at his desk staring into his blank computer screen.

"McGee what is wrong?" Ziva asked her partner

He didn't respond.

"McGee?" she asked again

"What?...oh sorry Ziva say something?" said McGee coming back to earth

"I asked you if something was wrong" said Ziva

"Of course Tiny Tim feels bad about yelling at his Girlfriend" Tony said as he came around the corner

"You yelled at Abby?" Asked Ziva with a shocked look on her face

"I didn't mean too. I was already mad and i took it out on her...and she kicked me out of her lab" answered McGee

"What did you say, McGee?"

"He told her that she is annoying and that i. am. immature" said Tony

"Well the immature part is true...but McGee she is your girlfriend"

"I know Ziva...i know..."

"So what are you going to do now Mcimakemygirlfriendcry" Said Tony

"S-she's crying?" asked McGee

"well of course McHeartBreaker thats what happens when you yell at your girlfriend" said Tony

"I-i have to go down and see her" said McGee getting up

"I wouldn't do that McGee she might kill you if you set foot outside of that elevator"

McGee sat back down putting his face in his hands.

* * *

**That was Chapter 1 :P Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pain & Regret

**Chapter 2: Pain & Regret**

* * *

Gibbs was going down in the elevator to Abby's Lab after hearing what everyone was saying in the squad room. Abby was busy typing away on her computer.

"Hey Gibbs" Abby said without turning around

"Whadda got Abs?" asked Gibbs placing a Caf-Pow on her desk

"What don't i got Gibbs?...blood samples, finger prints, hair samples, tissue samples, bed sheets, bullet casings, clothes, Laptop...I am overloaded. But...Its nothing Abby Sciuto can't handle" she said "and i will call you when i have something" getting back to her computer. By this time Gibbs usually leaves but he didn't.

"Abs?"

"I'm fine Gibbs."

He wiped a tear that she had missed on her cheek

"Ok i'm not ok..." she stopped typing on her computer and stared at her goth figurine

"What happened?"

"Nothing that i cannot handle Gibbs...I can...not handle it...Gibbs...he yelled at me!"

"Who?"

"McGee...He yelled at me"

He gave her the 'I'm gonna kill him' look

"No Gibbs don't...i don't think he meant too...Tony said that he has been in a bad mood all morning...you already know"

He gave her the 'what else' look.

"no theres nothing else Gibbs...thats all..."

Gibbs hugged her. He saw that she was going to cry again.

"I'll talk to him"

"Don't kill him Gibbs"

"i won't" Kissing her cheek

"Promise?"

"yeah abs" he said as he made a halo shape on the top of his head

"Thank you Gibbs" Abby now alittle bit better got back to work.

Back in the squad room.

"McGee My office now" Gibbs said walking past McGee's desk

"Yes boss" McGee said following Gibbs

"Gibbs knows" Tony said to Ziva

"How do you know?" Ziva asked Tony

"cause he just came from Abby's lab" answered Tony

"You know that how?" asked Ziva

"cause Abby just sent me a text telling us to make sure Gibbs doesn't Kill McGee" said Tony

After both getting into the elevator Gibbs pulled the 'Stop' switch

"What happened" asked Gibbs

guessing it was about him and Abby since Gibbs had just came out of that elevator.

"Boss it was an accident i didn't mean to make her cry"

"What. Happened?"

"I went down to drop of the evidence and i snapped. I didn't mean for it to go towards her...Is she...?"

"Yeah McGee she is" said Gibbs

"Maybe i should go talk to her?!" said McGee

"Yeah" said Gibbs

"I'll do that now" said McGee

"no" said Gibbs

"I'm gonna get back to work and talk to her after work or at lunch give her time to calm down" said McGee

"Mhmm" said Gibbs turning the elevator back on

* * *

**Thats it for Chapter 2 :D Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Make out or Get out! Part I

**Chapter 3: Make out or Get out! Part I**

* * *

Later that day

Abby was curled up on the couch in her appartment staring into space. She hadn't moved in hours. She had been crying all day since she left work at NCIS. Her cell phone went off. She glanced down and read the name on the screen.

*sniffles* "ugh...its McGee"

She put it to her ear but said nothing.

"Abby?...Abby i know your there..."

She said nothin and hung up the phone. and continued to cry. about a minute later her phone went off again this time she picked it up without looking at the screen.

"I'm not talking to you..."

"Abs Its Tony"

"Oh Tony...i'm sorry i thought..."

"You thought i was McGee"

"mhmm...whats up Tony?"

"Want me to come over?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Well i thought it'd be the right thing to do instead of just showing up, right?"

"yes but its never stopped you before Tony."

"Yes but your upset i didn't want to get yelled at...He's really sorry Abs"

"well why doesn't he tell me that?"

"Maybe cause you throw 'Sorry is a sign of weakness' rule at everyone who tries to say they're sorry to you and you keep hanging up on him."

"i don't do it that often"

"yesterday, day before that, three times last week...12 times the week before that..."

"ok i see your point."

"I'll be over in 20 minutes i have to finish some paper work real fast"

"Ok bye Tony"

"bye abs"

She hung up and put her cell on the coffee table. She leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. She woke up to a knock on the front door. She raced to the door and opened it. But it wasn't Tony.

"T-Tim?"

"Abby...i know that its a rule that you follow very closely but...

Before he could finish his sentence She had her lips to his, He didn't struggle and kissed her back.

"Its ok...i forgive you...but that really hurt my feelings Tim"

"I know i didn't mean to i was in a bad mood and i shouldn't have taken it out on you Abs i'm sorry"

She lead him inside as he closed and locked the door. They went into her bedroom and started makin out. Twenty minutes later Tony showed up at Abby's Appartment. He knocked on her door.

"Abby its Tony"

"oh shit i forgot Tony was comin over"

"Do you want me to..."

"No stay here and be quiet" givin him a quick peck before heading to the door

No answer. he knocked again

"Abs?"

a few seconds later she answered the door and looked like she just woke up.

"Tony?"

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah...sorry i fell alseep"

"oh that boring without my help?" smirking

she giggled "no i'm just exausted from crying all day"

"ok well i'm gonna go since your feeling better, but call if you need anything alright?"

"I will thanks Tony"

"Bye Abs"

"Bye Tony" Waving and shuting the door

She ran back into the bedroom and jumping back into the coffin.

"Why was Tony coming over?"

"To cheer me up...cause of this morning"

"oh well looks like i beat him to it"

"yeah he would've been here sooner if he didn't have paper work to finish"

"Tony never does paper work unless Gibbs is pissed about him doing it wrong"

Abby yawned.

"maybe you should get some rest"

"yeah i guess"

Climbing out of the coffin. but before he could she pulled him back into the coffin and rolled over on top of him. They looked into eachothers eyes for about a second before he pulled her in and started to kiss her. Realizing she was still in the clothes she wore today she pulled away and went to take off the days clothes but McGee stopped her, pulled her back into the kiss rolled over on top of her and began to help her remove her pants. Knowing that she wasn't wearing a bra he left her shirt and underwear on. She helped him take his pants and leaving his white undershirt and boxers on. Still kissing abby started to feel uncomfortable with her shirt on so she tried to take it off. Forgetting who he was kissing he helped her take off her shirt and she helped him take off his. He started to kiss her neck and cupping her breasts. She felt something rub up against her. They realized that he was turned on and both removed the last of there clothes. a few minutes later McGee's Phone went off. He tried to ignore it but couldn't. Abby picked it up and looked at the screen.

"Its Tony"

* * *

**Thats Chapter 3 XD Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Make out or Get out! Part II

**Chapter 4: Make out or Get out! Part II**

* * *

Gently taking his phone out of her hand he answered it.

"What is it Tony?" asked McGee

"Why are you breathing so hard McGee?" asked Tony

"I was sleeping and your call scared me" said McGee

"mhmm your with Abby arent' you?" said Tony

"No like i said i was asleep...why did you call Tony?" Said McGee

"Oh i wanted to see if you wanted to go get a drink with me?" said Tony

"no i'm really tired Tony maybe tomorrow" said McGee

"Alright bye McGee" said Tony

"Bye Tony" McGee said hanging up his phone

Abby was giving McGee the 'what did he want' look

"He wanted to go out for a drink" McGee said puttin his cell back on the nightstand

"Maybe you should go with?" said abby

"And leave you? never Abby" McGee told her

"Aawww Timmy" smiling "But you can go out with Tony too" yawning

"Tired?"

"yeah a little" yawning again

"Maybe i should go and let you sleep" getting out of bed

"Timmy...don't go" gently grabbing his arm

"Abby we have work tomorrow you need sleep and i need to go home and take care of Jethro"

"never leave...yeah right..." she said layin down turning to face the opposite wall and coverin her face with her blanket as tears started to form

"Abby don't cry...Abby?" leaning over her to look at her face

"If you want to go so bad then go..." she said not looking at him

McGee picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Sarah...yeah...can you go to my place and babysit Jethro?...at my girlfriends...i don't wanna leave her...she had a bad day at work and i want to make her feel better...yeah...ok i'll tell her...night...love you too sis...bye" he put his phone down on the nightstand

Abby turned around and looked up at McGee with a shocked look on her face.

"Timmy?..."

"Sarah says hi and hopes that you'll let me stay..."

"Well tell her that i said hi...and of course you can stay"

McGee laid down next to her under the covers. Abby laid her head on his chest as they both fell Asleep.

* * *

**end of Chapter 4! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: What happened Abby!

The next day McGee woke to find Abby not sleeping next to him. He go up and searched her appartment. He checked the bathroom first. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Abby you in there?" no answer "Abs?...Abby?" he opened the door and found Abby lyning on the bathroom floor. Still wrapped in a towel and hair still wet. "she must've just gotten out of the shower" he thought. he got down on the floor and tried to wake her "ABBY?! ABBY WAKE UP? ABS?

"uuhhhh"

"Abby what happened?" he said gently lifting her and bringing her to the couch.

"T-Timmy..." she weakly "W-where...What..." tears started to form

"Its ok Abby...its ok i'm here" hugging her gently "I think you just fainted when was the last time you ate Abby?"

"ummm...lunch...yesterday..."

"I'm so sorry Abby. It's my fault"

"Tim...stop its not your fault that i didn't eat"

"yes it is Abby if i hadn't of made you sad yesterday then you would've eaten something and you wouldn't have passed out"

"Timmy don't blame yourself" she said starting to shiver

"I won't if you won't blame yourself...we need to get you dried off come on" helping her to her feet and to the bedroom

"Theres some of clothes in the second drawer that you left here" She said grabbing her clothes from the closet

McGee got dressed as Abby went into the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. McGee heard a light thud coming from the bathroom and ran over to the bathroom.

"ABBY?" he called looking in the doorway he saw her sitting on her knees and got down onto the floor with her "Abs maybe you should stay home today?"

she shook her head "no i'll be fine i'm just weak from hunger"

"no i'm gonna call Gibbs and tell him that your not feeling well" He pulled out his phone and was about to press one on his speed dial when abby placed her hand on his phone stopping him.

"Tim i'll be fine...i just need to eat"

"ok lets get you something then" he said putting away his phone and helping Abby up "you know Gibbs would tell you to go back to bed after you ate something but i'm guessing i'm not aloud to tell Gibbs about this?"

"Yeah Gibbs would say that. and no you can't tell Gibbs about this"

"Well he has to know but i guess your gonna tell him?"

"He'll get it out of me eventually if it seems that something is wrong" both walking out the door to McGee's car

"Yeah he has that way with people" opening the car door for Abby then getting in the Drivers seat. "So what should we have for breakfast?" He asked coming to the first stop light

"Ummm...how about...Fuit salad, Caf-Pow, and...hmm...OH and granola bars?"

"Thats a start" pulling into corner store "How about for lunch we have alittle bit more, ok"

"Deal" she said smiling

"Good, I'll be right back" he said getting out of the car

"Ok hurry back we have too be at work in fifteen minutes"

"don't worry Abby we'll make it" heading towards the door

Abby sat in the car waiting. She was already bored and started playing with random buttons on the radio looking for a good station. McGee had left his keys in the ignition just for Abby to listen to music. Five minutes later McGee came back. He opened the door and handed Abby her caf-pow, Fuit salad and granola bars. He climbed in and started driving towards the navy yard.

"Thanks Timmy" taking a huge sip of her caf-pow

"Theres an unused plastic fork in the glove compartment"

"Your letting me eat in your car?" shocked

"Yes i am cause your very weak from yesterday, please Abby eat" he said turning the volume on the radio down "Plus your the only one i would ever trust eating in my car Abs"

"Aaaawwww Timmy thats so sweet" gently hugging his right arm so he wouldn't crash

They made it to NCIS. McGee parked the car and they made there way inside the building.

"Good moring" said Abby smiling as she walked into the squad room

"Good moring Abby" said Ziva smiling

"Hey Abby feeling better?" asked Tony

"Yes much better thanks for asking" said Abby "So Tim I'll meet you up here for lunch?"

"See you then" said McGee

"Ok" Abby said smiling and kissed him on the cheek then headed to her Lab passing Gibbs on her way " Hey Gibbs" she said smiling and waving

"Hi Abs" said Gibbs "Gear up"

"Where to Boss?" asked Tony

"Quantico" said Gibbs heading towards the elevator

Tony, Ziva and McGee followed their Boss into the Elevator. Abby headed down to her lab.

"Time to wake up everyone" Abby said as she turned on her equipment

Abby started to play solitaire on her computer while waiting to be needed by her team. She still felt dizzy from earlier that morning. Abby decided to sit at her desk in the back room.

* * *

**Please review :) also if u have any ideas that could help me continue, please let me know :)**


End file.
